


Sappho Visits Eternia

by Victor2K



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teela and Evil-Lyn never thought that they could find love, but they did found....</p><p>But never could expect that it was for each other... and at an awkward situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sappho Visits Eternia

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content is not forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece that is only to be taken as fiction, nothing else.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

Content of the Story: F/F, oral, toy  
About what: He-Man  
Characters involved: Evil-Lyn/Teela  
Author: Victor2K

He-Man – Sappho visits Eternia

“Forget it, darling. You will never get out of these strong steel cuffs”.

This was said by the evil and cruel woman known as Evil-Lyn, as she approached from a small dungeon in a cave, where her prisoner, the heroine of this realm, Teela, was locked up after being knocked unconscious by one of Skeletor’s evil henchman.

“Don’t think about that. He-Man will find me and save me, not after kicking the ass of Skeletor”, the redhead challenged defiantly.  
“Why should I worry about that? He will never find you here! I made certain myself that your ‘new place’ was as secluded as I could get. I have everything in hand, especially you.”

Evil-Lyn looked in her proud wryly ironical face to Teela, as the heroine was trying get out her hands and feet of the rock that she was attached. The evil woman laughed as her hostage tried to escape.

“I already said, Teela, there is no way that you can escape out of that. Now, you are very much mine”, Evil-Lyn bragged.

“Damn!” Teela shouted.

Teela tried to escape, but her efforts proved futile. Every time she pushed back and forth on the chains it was even more impossible to escape, and the face of her captor was showing an evil skeptic mood, as she was watching the redhead get increasingly pissed off at being bound into a place she knew no way out of or even where it was. Her captor was supremely confident she wasn’t escaping at all.

After a few minutes, Teela got tired, and with her body getting sweaty from the exertion, Evil-Lyn licked her lips as Teela’s body was getting even more covered with perspiration.

“Argh! "Dammit!”  
“I already told, you…what a waste of your excellent muscles,” The evil woman said.  
“Argh…” Teela grumped before she moaned and looked at her captor. Her eyes had less of their usual fire. “Ok, I give up. You won. But at least tell me something: why did you get me in the first place?”

“Do you wanna really know?” The bad woman said, walking to approach the captured Teela.

“There is no other way for me…I must know.”

Evil-Lyn looked Teela’s from heads to heels, with a wicked smile, while seeing the impatience of the other female. Finally she was at her hands, without escape and merciless to her own desires.  
“Here is the thing. I captured you because I needed to make it straight with me and you.”  
“From what?”, the redhead asked.

“From everything. I believe you didn’t forgot our stint at the desert?”

“When we fought Kothos in Aradan?” Teela asked, for surprise of her companion

“Hmm…seems that you didn’t forget it all. Anyway, when we were stuck in desert, I started to see the things in a way I never expected to.”  
“Different…how?”  
“I came to see you as different from what I had previously thought. I used to find you a very hard girl to handle, too much aggression and proud as hell. Now I see you as a respectable and strong enemy. I feel somehow proud to have you in my list of opponents.” The evil woman explained.

“Thanks, is soo nice to hear something like this…even from an enemy”, Teela said, ironically.

“But there is more. When I said that I started to see you with other eyes, I am not kidding. It’s really serious.” Evil-Lyn said, positioning a few steps near Teela. ”When we were there, I saw you, your way of speech, to handle stuff, to act, your savvy. I don’t know, I asked myself a dozen times why, but…hmm…I feel attracted for you.”

“What?” Teela went astonished.  
“Yes. I, Evil-Lyn, am attracted to you, Teela. Sexually attracted, I mean” The villainess stated as Teela went shocked at hearing such a thing.  
“No, I can’t believe. My ears are fooling me. I cannot hear a thing like that!”  
“Yes, you heard every word, darling. I love you and there is nothing that you can do against it” Evil-Lyn stated.  
“Yes I can! This is filthy, this is nasty, and this is horrendous!” Teela shouted in anger and loathing, her animosity to her sworn enemy bubbling to the surface.  
“And you like it too. Admit it, you felt something for me while we were in the desert, didn’t you?” The evil woman declared.

“Of course not. I like men. I am straight!” Teela shouted, mad as hell.  
“And I am, or was. I still feel something for men in general, but you made me think different ideas. I never got this for a woman. I masturbated myself thinking about you all the time, I made it my goal to get you and have you in a way that I should never forget, and make you feel the same for me. That’s why I beat you and held you as hostage”, Evil-Lyn explained, while using her index finger to touch Teela’s cheeks.

“You can’t be serious that I will have sex with you. You are the last choice for me in this matter”  
“I think you cannot disagree with me, watching your position right now” Evil-Lyn grinned as she started to touch and play with Teela’s cheeks, then going to her body, groping her helpless tits and buttocks. “I think this will persuade you on my demand…you are not in any position to defy my will, so…it’s best to submit to it.”

She screams once.

“Please, stop!”

And twice.

“STOP”,

And thrice.

“STOP RIGHT NOW, YOU BITCH!”

And four times.

“STOP, YOU…”

But as much as Teela could scream, the more Evil-Lyn would grope her. Soon the redhead heroine started to give up. It was a slow realization, but feeling the hand of someone in her private parts was good for her. Evil-Lyn’s hands touched everywhere they could, as Teela’s begging changed dramatically to the opposite.

“PLEASE, ST…UHH…DON’T….UHH”

* Perfect * the villain thought as the good girl became on her hands. Teela knew that it was ages since someone had touched her like that. Either Prince Adam or his alter-ego, He-Man, did that with frequency. She was always left for some fight or training, being alone thinking about her man.  
* Why am I doing this? Why has this become good? Am I a lesbian? I like this girl, Skeletor’s companion on taking Eternia? Do I? * Teela thought, as the villain stopped the rude groping of her hostage, now more covered in sweat than ever.

“And now, do I convince you?” Evil-Lyn asked.  
“Please…don’t…I-I c-can’t” Teela whispered, worn out by the procedure.  
“Yes, you can. Touching you makes my pussy wet. Now I really know that I desire your body.”  
“N-No..” Teela tried to say something, but she was too tired to argue with her rival. And  
“I think we should exchange a kiss, my darling” Evil-Lyn said, as she put her face a few inches away from Teela’s. The redhead then turned her face, offering her cheek to the villain.  
“Don’t move. I will spit on you!”  
“I believe you can’t do anything about it”. The villain said before touching Teela’s mound and feel her wetness through her battle uniform. “Your cunt deposes against you.” Evil- Lynn smiled slyly.  
“No, no…don’t…”

But Teela surrendered to Evil-Lyn’s persuasive hands, even if she couldn’t accept that, it made little difference. She loved the touch of that woman and wanted more, but she was too proud to admit that she was getting into the evil one. In this scenario, Teela only offered short resistance to Evil-Lyn, trying to hold her lips away of her companion. But Evil-Lyn was in control, the one pulling the strings.

Then, shortly, the lips touched themselves and the tongues danced. Teela, as from the beginning, tried to pull the evil female away, but it became so hot that the redhead “jumped” on Evil-Lyn’s lips, their kissing like that of a couple of youngsters. The tongues danced and wrestled as their lips locked on each other and their breasts pressed against each other’s.  
“Hmmmm…”  
Evil-Lyn and Teela then broke the kiss and looked at each other, the good girl tried to deny what she did with the bad one.

“Seems you don’t have the strength that everyone says.”

“I-I…” Teela tried to spill some words.

“I know you try do deny it, but is too late. We are horny for each other; we want to fuck each other. I can’t go against it, neither can you, my little Teela”, Evil-Lyn said, giving a contained naughty smile. Teela tried to give a look of objection, but now her mind was thinking about undressing the villainess and doing all sorts of kinky things.

“Damn! I tried to resist, I swear. I tried, I tried, but this kiss…I think…I think I want you, Evil-Lyn. I need to fuck you, right now…” Teela stated, still conflicted, but her pussy now clearly winning the argument against her mind.

“Good girl” Evil-Lyn shaken her head as sign of approval as she got her scepter and aimed at the cuffs. “Be careful” she warned as her powers destroyed the cuffs and chains that kept Teela imprisoned. The redhead girl fell on the cave’s floor, but she was able to stand up again.  
“Thanks!”  
“You are welcome…don’t ever think of trying to run away.” The evil one complimented as they kissed each other again. With freedom, Teela could roam with her hands all along Evil-Lyn’s body. Her companion was quite older than her, but it always had a well shaped body, which was superior to that of a lot of young people, with a good pair of tits and a nice ass. * I never knew this one could be hot like this * Teela thought to herself, as the dark femme’s body enthralled her..

Both groped each other as long as they could get, getting wet and hot all the time. It was time to do something more direct. Both broke off from the mouth-mouth pleasing and then looked at each other.  
“I think we should do something…more delightful” Teela proposed.  
“But we need to take off our clothes first” Evil-Lyn replied.  
“No problem “, Teela said

Soon, Teela removed Evil-Lyn’s suit. First, exposing the evil woman’s breasts, all firm and shapely. Teela played with them using the hands, as her now love partner moaned.

“You have beautiful breasts. I have to praise you for that.”  
“So why don’t you play then with our mouth?” Evil-Lyn suggested and Teela accepted. Her mouth went to the older woman’s left tit, licking her nipples like a baby being fed.

“Ohh…”  
“Ahh…”

Evil-Lyn was pleased as Teela played with tongue on her tits. She switched to the boobs and played them with her hands, to get their playing even naughtier.

“Your tits are hot, Evil-Lyn…*slurp* so hot!”  
“So…hmm..Please…lick them…ahh…yes! Lick it!”

Teela then sat Evil-Lyn on the cave’s floor, as she could proceed on tit-sucking. While she sucked her now lover’s tits, Evil-Lyn tore Teela’s clothes to expose her boobs, which were as firm as Evil-Lyn’s.  
“I wanna play with these, too!” The villainess demanded.  
Then both women started to take turns on tit-sucking, often rubbing their nipples against each other. They were moaning and squealing as louder as they could, because nobody would ever find them.

“Ahhhhh…  
“Ohhhh,,  
“Rub it…ahhh”

Teela then stopped the procedure, now undressing her partner completely. She could see now the, to her amazement, the completely shaven Evil-Lyn’s pussy, wet and “begging” for pleasure.  
“I can’t believe you are shaven!?”  
“It’s for the battles. I think it would help me to get healthy and not worry with my outfit” Evil-Lyn explained, as she open wide her lips to Teela observe, getting her mouth wet with the excitement.  
“I believe you need my fingers and mouth on that” Teela said, licking her lips in anticipation.  
“Would be so good!”

As Evil-Lyn said that, Teela slid a finger inside her pussy and started to finger-fuck the evil female, pleasing this one with that. She could feel the wetness of the villain as the finger went deep inside. Deep.  
“Ohh…fuck me…oohh”  
As Teela fucked with the index finger, her thumb was touching and rubbing the swollen clitoris. With this stimulation, Evil-Lyn couldn’t offer any resistance.  
“OHHH….this..is…ohh…soo good…Fuck me Teela…ahh…” She squealed.  
“You are so hot I could do it with more fingers” Teela said as the middle finger went inside Evil-Lyn, speeding up the thrusts. With her other hand, she made the other girl lick and kiss the fingers.

“Uhh…fuck…uhh!”

The evil woman gasped with each Teela’s skilled finger fuck, probing her cunt. The redhead one was looking at the each moan of her lover with an evil yet pleasant smile, ready to take the next step.  
After some good screwing, she withdrew the fingers from inside the genitalia, rubbed the labia with her tips and tasted the juices from Evil-Lyn.  
“You taste very nice, but I think I need to look more in depth at that honeypot of yours”, Teela said.

The redhead then opened very wide her partner’s legs and then buried her mouth in Evil-Lyn’s stimulated pussy. Teela’s tongue came into action to lick all over the bad woman’s cunt.

“Ahhhh…”

Evil-Lyn went into pleasure overdrive as Teela went to work with tongue and lips, all over her vagina, moaning at each trip of the redhead’s tongue tip on her clitoris and labia, tasting her juices, touching all her erogenous areas.

“Ohh..lick…yeah….”

“Lick my pussy…eat me…ohh”

Teela loved to perform such thing with Evil-Lyn. All her disgust with sex among women was erased in the moment that the villainess started to kiss and grope her. She couldn’t believe that to eat a woman’s pussy would be that fantastic. If Evil-Lyn was evil, she loved the taste of evil.

“I want to eat you all over. I want to eat you all the time” Teela said, now hooked on vaginal juices. “I love the taste of your evil juices!”

“Ohhh…God!” It was the only thing that Evil-Lyn could say about that, twisting her legs as her partner could have full vision and fully enjoy that piece of meat.

The good one licked Evil-Lyn, to “dry” her out, bringing her into an orgasm that she never felt in life, either with men or women

“Ohh…shit…oh…I’m Cumming..ohh…”  
“Cum on me! Yes! Cum, Evil-Lyn, my love. Cum” Teela ‘ordered’ as she got every drop of the orgasm juices of the villain lady. Evil-Lyn had sweat in all over of her body.

After a good climax, Evil-Lyn laid down, all sweaty and tired, recovering herself from Teela’s “attack”. The redhead sat close to her and faced Evil-Lyn.

“From your face, I can guess you liked it?” She grinned.  
“You are such a novice….how could you lick like that?” The evil villain asked.  
“I have seen lot of stuff like that. ...”  
“But you weren’t refusing, doing that?”  
“First I was, but it came in my mind that you are so kinky that I didn’t resist” Teela explained, caressing her lover’s tummy. “And I bet you want do the the same with me, don’t you?”  
“Yes; (puff)…just let me get a minute and down we go” Evil-Lyn said, not before pulling up Teela’s outfit garment, making it touch her asshole. Teela sighed, the sensations making her soak herself.

After her “minute”, Evil-Lyn quickly undressed the entire redhead woman, exposing a mound of ginger pubic hair anticipating her pussy, a very tasty piece of pussy, all wet with the licking done by the heroine. Teela’s cunt was as willing as a woman’s entrance could be.  
“I can’t believe that I let you be wet like that” Evil-Lyn noted.  
“And I cannot believe that you are the one who will dive on it” Teela replied to that comment, which made the evil woman smile wickedly. This was the sweetest of victories for Evil-Lyn, more so than any battle she had fought for Skeletor.

Positioning her with back on the cave walls, and legs spread, Evil-Lyn could spread the redhead’s pussy lips, in order to tease her new found lover. Then she started to lick Teela’s genitals, brushing her tongue to everywhere.  
“Ahhh…”

Evil-Lyn got to “devour” Teela’s pussy in style. Her tongue teasing her clit, licking and sucking it quick to make the other woman squeal in pleasure, then licking the lips and eating her juices. Her lifetime dream was being fulfilled and she needed to do all the she wanted.

“Ahhh….yeah…”

“ohh…eat me…ohh”

While that took place, Teela was astonished that a woman could do such a pleasing thing with her, that prior to this day never was much fond of women for sex. Evil-Lyn’s tongue was, surely, opening her mind to that kind of stuff.

“You know…your body, your *lap*…pussy…you…Teela, I am,…*slurp…falling in love with…your pussy…I need your pussy more than…*lap* ever.”

“Ohh…me…too…aahhh…please, lick my…ahhhh…cunt, Evil-Lyn….I-I…love it….uhhh…I love…it…ahh.”

Evil-Lyn’s licking procedure was so good that Teela tried to “cool down” her mind so she couldn’t have an orgasm, while her new lover was licking her cunt, biting and spanking her thigh. This made Teela moan louder.

“Oohh…God…this feels..so…yuhnn…good…ahh…I…I..I-I a-j….gonna…ohh…CUM!”

When Teela shouted the word “cum”, the evil lady watched the redhead get the best orgasm she had ever had. Neither Adam, or even He-Man, or any other man for that matter, made her cum like that. She screamed alot with pleasure and joy, as Evil-Lyn got all her floating juices on her.

“OHHHH…YES……AHHH…YEEES…..I LOOOOOVE…IT…..I LOOOVE….YOU”

Evil-Lyn watched her cum with a smiling face. When she heard Teela saying that she loved her, she didn’t believed it at first, assuming that were those things that people say while they are in their climax. When Teela almost collapsed from the thunderous orgasm, she came nearby her and made sure that everything was alright with the redhead one.

Teela regained her senses, recovering her breath and all sweaty. When she opened her eyes, it was Evil-Lyn, smiling on seeing her fine.

“I assume this means you enjoyed what I did?” The evil woman asked

“Y-Yes…Wow, I could never believe that another woman could do something like that.” The redhead heroine answered, still trying to get her stamina back.

“It’s what they say: no one knows a woman’s body better than another woman.”

“I don’t know, maybe I am totally crazy or this orgasm kind of drugged me, but…now I start to see you with new eyes”, Teela said before touching her night partner’s face and then caressing it. “I think I am falling in love with you, Evil-Lyn.”

“This cannot be true. You are appalled by the fuck we did”, Evil-Lyn replied with a strong denial.. Teela then stood face-to-face with her.

“Look. I love a man, or men, but they never gave me the same love in return. For Adam, I am like his sister and for He-Man, I am some kind of business partner. You, you are the only person capable enough to seduce and have sex with me in proper style. I never told anyone, but you are the best enemy I fought in my life. You are the one who matches me in strength.”

“But…”

“But nothing” Teela said, before shutting the villainess mouth with her finger. “You said you love me, correct? Now you can have me. Maybe I am taken off by the sex or something, but your plan worked very, very well. You got my love in return.” Teela explained, to Evil-Lyn’s unbelief. After thinking a little while about Teela’s love speech, she answered…

“Yeah, right, okay, I admit. My plan worked, and better than I ever thought. I just wanted to have sex with you, but I think this changes everything.”

“Better believe on that!” Teela smiled.

Evil-Lyn smiled back and then they kissed again, but now a brief, passionate one. After the kiss, Evil-Lyn walked out and went to some sort of hideout inside the cave, leaving Teela wondering what she was doing. When she came back, she brought something with her on hands.

“You got a gift for me? You didn’t need that…” The redhead joked, with sarcasm.

“In fact, is a gift for two of us” The villainess stated, before showing to her the “gift”: a double ended dildo, a white one, seemed too “homemade”, but big enough to please a pair of horny women like them.

“I see that you brought one of your own collection”.

“Maybe…this was the one I made thinking about filling you with it” Evil-Lyn explained.

Teela then held it and felt the material, so hard and thick. “You seem to be a very busy woman to do such things”

“With a bunch of jerks and being beaten so many times, I need time for myself. Don’t tell me that you don’t have your own…ahem…’playtoys’?” The evil one asked.

“I have my own, but I like to use fingers too. Less constraints and better fun using more than one” Teela answered, to another moment of surprise for Evil-Lyn.

“This was new for me…soo, I believe you are ready for the grand finale?” The villainess teased Teela by showing the dildo. The redhead looked, thought a little and answered with no doubt.

“I think I can’t deny such a pleasing invitation” Teela again made fun of that, as both women laid on the hideout’s floor, in a position that they could see each other’s cunts. Evil-Lyn then introduced one of the toy’s ‘heads’ inside herself, while Teela positioned herself to stick the other ‘head’ into her pussy. As everything was ok, the fun begun…again…

Each started to push the other head inside each other, in some sort of “mutual fucking”. Pleasing sounds became again the main sound of the cave.

“Uhhh….fuck….oh…”

“Shove it….ah…stick…uhh…”

The women were fucking themselves in such a manner that sooner it looked like they were rubbing their own pussies. Evil-Lyn and Teela were enjoying the naughty playing with the dildo so much that it became also a kind of “self-fucking”. This was what everything prior had been building to, ever since they had that desert encounter..

“This dildo…uhhhh…is fantastic….yesss…ah….” Teela said between moans.

“Really? Ahh….fuck…I needed an…uh…entire day to do…ahhh…yess…that!” Evil-Lyn declared.

The moaning and screwing became so quick and frenzied that it wasn’t possible to not love that. The effort of fucking brought the women into the edge of climax rapidly. The girls tried to get a hold for a moment, but they soon slipped into the orgasmic realm again.

“OHHH…YESS…Fuck…Cummm…”

“Ahh….”

“Cummming…yes…ahhh..”

The orgasm was different from the rapture of the oral sex, but it was good and ended the sexual intercourse in true style. Soon after they came, both women collapsed and sunk into a heavy slumber.

***

Hours later, the girls woke up and looked at each other, at first like they were trying to not look at the other and not remember what happened inside the cave, but they couldn’t deny it for long and then smiled. A true bond between them was being forged.

They talked a lot about the sex thing, how it was good and how each is attracted to the other. When they were putting their outfits on, Teela made a bold suggestion.

“Let’s run away?”

“Huh?” Evil-Lyn looked the redhead in disbelief.

“Let’s run away. Me and you, together”. Teela was not joking; her eyes had that unmistakable, serious intent which Evil-Lyn recognized from the battlefield.

“I can’t believe...what I have done…Why would you want to run away with me?” The villainess asked

“Because I need to be with you. I am tired of being in Grayskull castle, looking after a man who might not look at me as I wanted to. What we done today, it was…it was amazing!” Teela tried to convince Evil-Lyn, her voice cracking with emotion.

“I don’t know. I cannot leave Skeletor without giving a reason to do it…he is not a reasonable man, and not a forgiving one, either.”

“Say that you are going to be looking for a way to beat He-Man, he’ll believe anything which he thinks might give him a future victory”, Teela said, with her hands on Evil-Lyn’s shoulders.

“And how about you?” The villainess asked, looking thoughtful and pensive.

“Well, I say that I will study martial arts or something far away. That will impress them. I am sure that they will release me.”

Evil-Lyn then looked at Teela’s eyes, in semi-agreement with the redhead. “And what will we do, besides getting it on with each other?”

Teela paused and thought, then spoke firmly. “I have a plan.”

“What plan?” Evil-Lyn asked, curious as to just how Teela would extricate them from their alliances.

“We are going to seduce all of the women of Eternia we can” Teela answered, giving a wicked smile to her new lover. Her eyes beamed.

“WHAT?!! Are you crazy or something?!!?” The villainess was shocked on hear such idea came from the redhead, especially one who had such a “good girl reputation prior to today.

“No, I am not. I knew a lot of women in these past years, some of them very attractive. I believe you did that too? We are single women and need to enjoy our sexual life, we have a bunch of pussy waiting for us and I want them! I want to taste every pussy in Eternia!”

Evil-Lyn thought and pondered a little, but it did not take her long to see the advantages of Teela’s scenario, and came to conclusion that Teela was right and she needed to enjoy some hot steamy sex around Eternia.

“Ok, you won. But do you promise me that I am the number one in you life?” Evil-Lyn asked, her eyes fervently looking for a positive answer from her new lover.

“How you couldn’t you be, honey” Teela smiled, to then receive a full-lip kiss, full of the hotness they now felt for each other.

Later, Teela and Evil-Lyn jumped aboard the redhead’s air vehicle and began the journey to solve their lives and then travel inside Eternia to have sex with the many delicious women from there. A lot of screwing and pussy conquest awaited them.

TO BE CONTINUED (Or Not…)


End file.
